


Superior Hacker/Cheater

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mutant OC, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Technopath, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Anna has been brought in to assist The Avengers and will be working with Tony personally. Tony puts his foot in his mouth (like always) and she decides to beat him at his own game.Eventual Tony/OC





	1. Chapter 1

It took Fury’s team four years to track her down. And another year to convince her that they weren’t the bad guys. Phil couldn’t blame her though, after it had been revealed that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD she trusted the organization even less. But Anna had done her research, hacked her way through SHIELDS files to make sure she actually knew what was going on. Phil had expected this though, wasn’t surprised in the slightest when she mentioned it to him on the way to her assignment.

After all she was a Technopath, the only one that SHIELD had ever heard of, which is why they wanted her so badly. She could control any technology with just the power of her mind. Ancient tech, alien tech, it didn’t matter, she could decipher and find what no one else could.  

Anna fidgeted in her seat, she wasn’t great around people. She usually sat behind a screen for days on end, that didn’t really help improve her people skills. 

“It’ll be fine, Anna.” Coulson said with a slight smirk on his face. 

She just rolled her eyes at the man beside her and turned her head to the window to hide the warm smile that blossomed on her face. The smile faded when she caught sight of the tower. It loomed over the rest of the city, the sun reflected off the windows so brightly she could only look at it out of the corner of her eye. 

“You’d think he’s compensating for something.” she quipped 

Coulson’s cheeks flushed at that. “Ugh unfortunately I have heard some stories, and I can tell you he’s not.” 

Anna laughed out loud at that. The idea of Coulson overhearing or actively participating in gossip about Tony Stark’s size was the funniest thing she had heard in a while. She was about to ask him for details when they pulled into the garage. She set it away in her mind for later, she would definitely be trying to find some security footage of those conversations. 

Avengers tower was just as ostentatious on the outside as it was on the inside. Everything was bright, sleek, and shiny. Her brain began to buzz. She could feel the hum of technology all around her. 

She breathed in deeply, the surge of data overloaded her brain. She closed her eyes and then cataloged and stored all of the machines in her head, she kept what she thought would be important, she would filter through it later, and then deleted the unnecessary things like appliances and bluetooth devices and other miscellaneous machines.  

“Good evening Agent Coulson and Madam Vargas, the Captain is awaiting you in the briefing room.” an omniscient voice spoke seemingly out of no where. 

Anna had heard about Tony’s personal AI. She had always wanted to get her hands on it, dissect it, pry it open and see how it worked. Her mind was already digging through layers of coding when the machine spoke again. 

“Madam Vargas, there is no need to snoop, I would be happy to answer any of the questions you may have.” JARVIS spoke again. 

Anna caught a bit of snark in his words and that made her grin up at the ceiling. “Sorry Jarvis, sometimes I forget my manners.” 

“Quite alright. Now if you two will please step into the elevator, I believe the meeting is about to start.” 

Anna walked into through the opened elevator doors, excited for what awaited her upstairs. 

______________________________________________________________

“So Ms. Vargas, do you have any questions about your roll here or would you like to move on to the tour?” Steve questioned.

“Tour please, Captain. I’d like to get the lay of the land.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” the Captain smiled as he gestured to the door.

Steve showed her around the lab levels, where she ran into Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, and her assistant Darcy Lewis. Bruce was shy but polite, Jane was nice but distracted with a complex formula that Anna couldn’t even begin to try to decipher. Darcy was quick witted and loud in a way that wasn’t overbearing. 

They then headed to the residential floors, she met the rest of the Avengers in the main common room. They were all scattered about but were welcoming, waving or saying a general hello. 

Anna was becoming more and more at ease as the tour went on. Despite what she had read, the Avengers were just ordinary people and she was no longer worried about making a fool of herself. 

“I know you’re probably tired Anna, but we only have one last stop, promise.” somewhere throughout the tour it had turned into ‘Anna’ and ‘Steve’ not ‘Ma’am and Captain’. 

“And where would that be?” she asked genuinely curious. 

“To meet Tony. You’re going to be working with him the most so I want you two to meet formally. He’s down in his personal lab.” 

Unlike the other labs, Tony’s lab was on the highest floor. When they walked in the lab took her breath away. Blue holograms floated throughout the space. Robots and machines whirred. One wall was completely made of glass, the view was like nothing she had ever seen. 

“Ah, Capsicle, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Tony asked, not looking up from one of his many computers. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ve come to introduce you to Anna, you’ll be working very closely with her from now on.” 

Tony stopped typing and looked up from his screen. 

“Is this the the hacker that Fury supposedly says is be better than all my Computer Engineers and IT Specialist combined, and myself?” The billionaire looked her up and down seemingly un impressed. “No offense sweet cheeks but no one is better than me when it comes to computers.”

Anna’s mood changed instantly. This is why she didn’t work with people. They were rude and arrogant and always underestimated her, but she had proved them wrong every single time. 

Steve frowned at Tony’s lack of manners, mouth open to interject when Anna interrupted him. 

“Bet.” 

Tony sat up then, a look on his face she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me asshat.” she replied anger leaking into her voice. “You and me, lets have a competition, whoever cracks the code first wins.” 

Tony was smiling now. “And what exactly will we be cracking?” 

“Everyone connected to SHIELD has a file. Who ever finds a certain file first and is able to access it wins.” 

“What do I get when I win?” Tony questioned.

“IF you win, which you wont, I’ll owe you a favor. Same goes for me, if I’m the winner you owe me a favor.” 

“Any favor?” Tony grinned lewdly 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Yes. Any favor.” 

The cocky billionaire stood up and began to stretch. 

“Okay Sweet Cheeks, we’re on. Who’s file are we cracking?” 

It was Anna’s turn to smile now. “Nick Furry’s.” 

Tony’s grin was replaced with a puzzled frown. “Fury doesn’t have a file.” 

“Everyone has a file Tony. Some are just more well hidden than others. You chickening out?” Anna teased as she grabbed her laptop from her bag.

“No, you’re on. Cap, start the countdown.” 

“Guys I don’t really think this—“ 

Anna pierced the soldier with a look. “Start the countdown, Steve.” 

Steve sighed in resignation. “Five…four…three…two..one..go!”

Anna quickly got to work, not thinking, just letting her fingers glide over her keyboard. They’d take her where she wanted to go. She found the file in a minute and a half. Not as fast as she had liked but it was the head honchos’ file, so she had expected a slight challenge. 

She glanced up at Tony, studied his face as he muttered to himself as his typed. He was handsome, sculpted facial hair that usually Anna wouldn’t be into, but for some reason on him it worked. Too bad he was a jerk. 

Anna looked back down at her screen and sighed. She updated her facebook, retweeted some memes, and reblogged some cute puppy videos before she finally decided that she had given him enough time to at least pretend this had been somewhat difficult for her. 

“Done.” she deadpanned, turning her screen to Tony. 

The look on Tony’s face was priceless. she was pretty sure she heard Steve silently laughing in the background. 

“No…how? What? That was only like two minutes? I call fowl!”

She pushed her laptop towards him. “See for yourself, it’s all legit.”

Tony scrolled through the pages, his mouth still slightly agape with shock.

“Now you owe me a favor, Tony. Best believe I will come collecting.” 

And with that she took back her laptop and shoved it in her bag. “Alright Steve, I’m ready to be shown to my room.”

As they turned to leave Steve spoke up.

“Was that really necessary?” 

“Yes, he needed to know that I was the superior hacker. It was completely necessary.” Anna replied, loud enough to be sure Tony could hear them. 

“More like superior cheater!” Tony called.

“If I may Sir, Ms. Vargas has the mutant ability to manipulate and control technology. Therefore she was not technically cheating.” JARVIS chimed in. 

The squawk of surprise that was emitted from Tony’s mouth made Anna burst out laughing. 

“She’s a what? What? How? Huh?” Tony stammered to his AI. 

“I believe Sir, you’re experiencing what Ms. Lewis calls a ‘mind fuck’. 

She and Steve were both laughing now, and they heard another squawk of indignation right as the elevator doors shut


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna cashes in on the favor Tony owes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Part Two is so short. I'm trying to set of the plot and I promise parts 3 and 4 will be longer. Tony is a sore loser and kinda has his head up his ass because of it. But eventually he'll realize that he's being a Jerk and make it up to Anna. Until then her and JARVIS are gonna have a lot of fun.

Anna had to admit, she was still pretty smug about the whole encounter with Tony Stark. It had been three days and she still couldn’t get over the look of shock on Tony’s face. She had handed people their asses many a time, but there was something about beating Tony at his own game that had thrilled her. 

Over the last couple of days she had mostly kept to herself in her room, she had some assignments from Coulson that she had to work on, and by the way he talked he wanted to keep it all very hush hush. She didn’t see the harm in keeping this one from the team, what she had dug up on an African country called Wakanda didn’t seem that important, she mostly was just pulling environmental and farming records, not really anything to worry the team about. 

She had only made one friend so far, and she didn’t even really know if that one friend counted, because that one friend was JARVIS. He was so life like it astounded her sometimes. As much as she thought Tony was an ass she had to admit he knew what he was doing when it came to artificial intelligence. 

“Miss, you’re doing it again.” JARVIS spoke, if he was a person he would be smirking. 

“Sorry, J. Just thinking about how awesome you are, can’t help my subconscious wants to pick your metaphorical brain.” 

“As much as I would find your insight of my inner workings fascinating, I'm sure Sir would not appreciate it.” 

Anna just hummed back her reply. Now she was really thinking. JARVIS was cool with it, the only thing standing in her way was Tony. And she had to admit her curiosity was killing her, and the genius billionaire whatever did owe her a favor. She closed her laptop decidedly. 

“Going somewhere Miss Vargas?” JARVIS asked knowingly. 

“Yes JARVIS, take me to the mad scientist. It’s time to cash in.” 

—————

Anna could hear the rock music blaring before the elevator doors even opened. Thankfully JARVIS turned the music down as soon as she entered Tony’s lab. 

“JARVIS, don’t touch the tunes!” Tony snarked, not even bothering to look up. 

“Actually I think JARVIS has the right idea, how have you not lost your hearing yet?” Anna snarked right back, ignoring the way Tony jumped in the sound of her voice. 

“You let the weirdo in here JARVIS? Traitor.” Tony spoke while he glared at the ceiling. 

Anna winced at the insult, which she found odd because she had been called way worse and insults had never really bothered her. Why did Tony Stark calling her a weirdo bug her? She shook her head, filing that thought away for later. 

“You owe me a favor Stark and I have come to collect.” 

Tony swiveled in his chair and frowned at her. “Do I really though? Because the way I recall it you hustled me. Which is another word for cheating, so I don’t think I owe you anything.” 

“Aww Stark, I didn’t take you for such a sore loser.” Anna egged him on. 

He was waving his hands now, gesturing wildly “you have an ability that was not disclosed before the competition, that calls for disqualification.” 

“Sir if I may, Coulson did send over her file before her arrival, it was you who neglected to read it.” JARVIS interjected. 

If looks could kill JARVIS would be close to death. “Et tu JARVIS? Collusion! And you—” he turned and pointed a finger at Anna, “you’ve turned my own AI against me! Collusion I say!” 

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Tony’s face. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy. 

“Anyways back to the point Tony, I want you to tell JARVIS it’s okay for me to technological lobotomy on him.” 

“Why?” Tony looked at her suspiciously.  
“Because as much as I hate to admit it, he the most advanced piece of technology I have ever encountered and I’m curious.”

Tony preened a bit at the complement but was still unsure. “But curiosity killed the cat.” he quipped. 

“But satisfaction brought it back.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “That’s not a thing.” 

“Actually Sir—“ 

“I swear to god JARVIS I will unplug you!” Tony snarked 

“So…” Anna responded 

“Fine, fine. Dissect JARVIS if you want, but if you ever tell anyone I will find you and I will kill you.

“Whatever you say Liam Neeson.”

Tony had already turned back around to work on his latest project. He waved a hand at her dismissively. 

Anna shrugged, leaving him to his work. 

“So Miss Anna, when do we begin?” JARVIS asked.

Anna smiled at the camera in the corner of the elevator. “As soon as possible JARVIS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas for Part 3! Thoughts? Let me know in the comments below, I love to know what y'all think and where you wanna see the plot go!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! Want a part 2? Have some suggestions for Part 2? Leave them in the comments. :)


End file.
